36/80
{eser | önceki= 36/79 | sonraki= 36/81 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni الَّذِي جَعَلَ لَكُم مِّنَ الشَّجَرِ الْأَخْضَرِ نَارًا فَإِذَا أَنتُم مِّنْهُ تُوقِدُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ellezi ceale leküm mineş şeceril ahdari naran fe iza entüm minhü tukidun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ellezi ceale: yaptı da 2-leküm: size 3-mineş şeceril ahdar: yeşil ağaçtan 4-naran: bir ateş 5-fe iza: şimdi 6-entüm: siz 7-minhü: ondan 8-tukidun: tutuşturup duruyorsunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Öyle bir mâbuttur ki size, yemyeşil ağaçtan ateş halketmiştir de ateşlerinizi onunla yakarsınız. Ali Bulaç Meali Ki O, size yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş kılandır; siz de ondan yakıyorsunuz. Ahmet Varol Meali 80.O, size yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş çıkarandır. Siz de ondan yakıyorsunuz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O, sizin için yeşil ağaçtan ateş yaratandır. Şimdi siz ondan yakıp duruyorsunuz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yeşil ağaçtan sizin için ateş çıkaran O'dur. İşte siz ateşi ondan yakıyorsunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali 80. O ki, size yeşil (klorofilli) ağaçtan ateş çıkarandır. Nitekim onu yakıyorsunuz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O ki size yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş çıkarmasını sağladı da şimdi siz ondan tutuşturup duruyorsunuz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O ki size yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş yaptı da şimdi siz ondan tutuşturup duruyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O (Hâlık-ı Azîm) ki, sizin için yemyeşil ağaçtan bir ateş vücuda getirmiştir de şimdi siz ondan yakıveriyorsunuz.» Muhammed Esed O, yemyeşil ağaçtan sizin için bir ateş çıkarır ve onunla (kendi ateşinizi) yakarsınız". Suat Yıldırım O’dur ki sizin için yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş yaratır, siz de onu tutuşturup durursunuz. Süleyman Ateş Meali O size yeşil ağaçtan ateş yaptı da siz ondan yakıyorsunuz. Şaban Piriş Meali Sizin için yeşil ağaçtan ateş çıkaran O’dur. Nitekim siz onunla ateş yakıyorsunuz. Ümit Şimşek Meali 80: Size yeşil ağaçtan ateş çıkaran Odur; siz de bu sayede ateşinizi tutuşturursunuz. 23 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk O size, o yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş oluşturdu da siz ondan tutuşturup duruyorsunuz. Yusuf Ali (English) The same Who produces for you fire out of the green tree, when behold ye kindle therewith (your own fires). M. Pickthall (English) Who hath appointed for you fire from the green tree, and behold! ye kindle from it. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 80- O Allah, size yeşil ağaçtan bir ateş yaptı. Meşhur olan bu ağaç, "merh" ile "afar" denilen iki ağaçtır ki, ikisi de yemyeşil, suları damlarken merh çakmak yerinde afare sürtülmek suretiyle ateş çıkarılır, bedevîlerce bilinmektedir. Bunun birini erkek, birini dişi yerinde de varsaymışlardır. Bununla beraber "Her ağaçta bir ateş vardır. Fakat merh ile afar bol bulmuştur" diye bir mesel vardır. Bu bakımdan bazı tefsirciler demişlerdir ki, ağaçtan maksat cinstir. Merh ve afar misal yoluyla anılmıştır. Ancak burada dikkate değer nokta şudur ki, bundan maksat ağaçtaki odun veya kömürü göstermek değil, sürtme ve temas ile yeşil ağaçtan meydana gelen hararet ve tutuşmayı anlatmaktır. Bu ise şimdi bildiğimize göre bir elektrik olayıdır. Demek ki bu şekilde âyet elektriğe işaret etmiş ve bu işaretten "ol" emrini anlamaya zihinleri yaklaştırmak için bir misal de verilmiş oluyor. Yapmış da siz ondan çakıp çakıp hemen tutuşturuyorsunuz. Yani bilfiil deneyle bildiğiniz şüphesiz bir ateş. Demek ki sırf teorik akıl ile bilinemeyecek gerçekler deneyle ortaya çıkar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 80. O, yemyeşil ağaçtan sizin için bir ateş çıkarır ve onunla ateşinizi yakarsınız". (47) 47 - Karş. "her ağaçta bir ateş vardır" şeklindeki eski bir Arap atasözü (Zemahşerî): bu, yeşil -yani, su ihtiva eden- bitkilerin, kuruma veya insan tarafından kömürleştirilme (yapma kömür) suretiyle, yahut yer altında binlerce yıl zarfında petrol veya kömüre ayrışma yoluyla yakıta dönüşmesini anlatır. Mecazî olarak da bu "ateş", yukarıda 77. ayette değinilen, insan aklının Allah vergisi sıcaklığını ve aydınlığını simgeler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 80. Ey inkarcı insanlar!. Bir kere de şunu düşününüz (O) Yüce Yaratıcı, (ki, sizin için) insanlar istifade etsinler diye (yemyeşil ağaçdan bir âteş vücude getirmiştir,) Evet.. Birçok ağaçlar rutubetlidir, kendilerinden suların çıkıp damlayacağı bir mahiyettedir. Buna rağmen kendilerinden bir ateş meydana gelir (de şimdi siz onda yakıveriyorsunuz) o kuru bir mahiyetteki ağacı yakıp ondan istifade edersiniz, öyle rutubetli birşey, büsbütün ateşli bir durum almış olur. Bütün bunlar, Cenab-ı Hak'kın kudretiyle meydana gelmiş pek garip birer yaratılış eserleridir. Artık insanların kemiklerinin de Allah'ın kudretiyle tekrar büyüyüp gelişerek teşekkül etmesi, nasıl imkânsız görülebilir?.